


Ecco la pietra, ecco il peccato

by zungenbrecher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, cowt9, dystopia anyone?, scrivere fuori dalla comfort zone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Bruno, dopotutto, era morto così: una stupida pioggia infetta mentre era in missione di rifornimento in Pannonia. Di lui non era rimasta che carne crepata dall’acido, il suo bel viso aperto ed irriconoscibile, le sue mani ridotte all’osso.Lucille, l’unica che l’aveva potuto vedere, le aveva raccontato di come l’unica cosa rimasta viva, riconoscibile e vera, fossero i suoi sprezzanti occhi azzurri rimasti scoperti, le palpebre andate molto presto.Pensare a quegli occhi è l’unica cosa che le è stata concessa per piangere suo marito. Non ha mai visto la sua tomba, è in un quadrante in cui non può entrare col suo pass, non ha potuto neanche vederlo una volta tornato.Sono quasi sei anni che fuma le pessime sigarette del monopolio chiedendosi perché abbia scelto proprio del tabacco di pessima qualità per onorare la memoria del suo defunto amore





	Ecco la pietra, ecco il peccato

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro partecipa al COW-T9, missione 2 prompt OSCURITÀ.

Il crepuscolo è un punto morto della giornata, lo pensa mentre ripone i piatti della cena, chiude la porta a chiave con movimenti meccanici, si gode gli ultimi rumori del palazzo che si va riempiendo, le voci che rimbalzano tra le pareti nell’attesa della quiete del coprifuoco.

La luce ci sarà probabilmente per ancora mezz’ora, giusto il tempo di finire di ascoltare il nuovo disco che sono riusciti a comprare in una bancarella che vende i pochi averi che chi migra lascia dietro di sé.

Non c’è molto da fare, la sera, a parte vedere il mondo sparire dietro ai vetri.

Gli schermi si stanno lentamente spegnendo, uno dopo l’altro, mentre la notte tinge di nero la cappa che, ormai da anni, è tutto quel che c’è di visibile alzando la testa. Vede la città oscurarsi piano piano, scomparendo in un buio pesante rischiarato da rari lampioni.

Presto si spegneranno anche quelli.

È sempre strano sentire il ronzio dell’elettricità cessare del tutto, il silenzio che finisce per assorbire ogni singolo mattone di ogni anonimo palazzo, migliaia di vite avvolte da una quiete irreale, satura di paura ed aspettativa.

In strada inizia la ronda, può ancora distinguere gli ultimi civili che, con affanno, raggiungono le loro case: forse si sono attardati in qualche circolo di cultura autorizzato, forse sono i prefetti che, in una delle tante sale spoglie di qualche appartamento confiscato, hanno ascoltato le direttive della settimana imposte dal Partito. Chissà quanti di loro verranno puniti per aver sforato il coprifuoco. 

È lunedì.

Ci sono ancora tre giorni.

L’ultimo decreto dal Governo Centrale non era arrivato che quattro giorni prima: il Dipartimento delle Risorse Umane aveva deciso per un’altra migrazione controllata, al fine di ripopolare le colonie del Sud America decimate dall’ultima epidemia. 

Scostando la tenda ancora un po’, le luci che sotto ai suoi occhi continuano a spegnersi anche verso l’anello centrale, stringe una pessima sigaretta del monopolio tra le dita. Elena si chiede perché il suo stupido cervello di civile non riesca a smettere di pensare che sia tutta una mossa del Governo, che le piogge anomale dell’ultimo semestre, quelle che hanno distrutto la Patagonia, siano state causate da dieci ometti in divisa, cravatte strette al collo e sguardo glaciale sotto a folte sopracciglia scure.

Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

Bruno, dopotutto, era morto così: una stupida pioggia infetta mentre era in missione di rifornimento in Pannonia. Di lui non era rimasta che carne crepata dall’acido, il suo bel viso aperto ed irriconoscibile, le sue mani ridotte all’osso.

Lucille, l’unica che l’aveva potuto vedere, le aveva raccontato di come l’unica cosa rimasta viva, riconoscibile e vera, fossero i suoi sprezzanti occhi azzurri rimasti scoperti, le palpebre andate molto presto.

Pensare a quegli occhi è l’unica cosa che le è stata concessa per piangere suo marito. Non ha mai visto la sua tomba, è in un quadrante in cui non può entrare col suo pass, non ha potuto neanche vederlo una volta tornato.

Sono quasi sei anni che fuma le pessime sigarette del monopolio chiedendosi perché abbia scelto proprio del tabacco di pessima qualità per onorare la memoria del suo defunto amore -- è molto scomodo l’amore in un mondo come quello, avrebbe dovuto fare come fan tutte e usare il matrimonio che le era stato concesso per poter procreare.

Chissà per quanti anni ancora dovrà pagare la prima multa per non aver ottemperato ai suoi doveri di moglie e di donna dello Stato.

Qualcuno rientra nell’appartamento accanto sbattendo la porta, passi affrettati, lo sportellino della buca delle lettere si muove impercettibilmente lanciando cigolii che le fanno tendere i nervi, chiudere gli occhi.

Domani potrebbe cigolare per ben altri motivi e non ha il coraggio di pensarci.

I nomi dei “fortunati”, come al solito, sarebbero stati estratti entro ventiquattro ore dall’ultimo videogiornale: comunicazione privata, ordine di sgombero entro sette giorni, obbligo di vendita di tutti i beni che non siano primari.

Chissà quanti visi non avrebbero più incrociato, chissà quante di quelle facce avrebbe rivisto solo in vecchie cornici vendute a pochi pezzi nei banchetti della periferia. 

Al momento dell'annuncio aveva sentito il suo cuore salire in gola e visto Fred abbassare lo sguardo: la terza migrazione dall’inizio dell’ultimo mandato, mai era successo prima, mai speravano sarebbe successo.

Ma la speranza è morta circa nove mandati fa.

Non c’è molto da fare, si ripete Elena, ancora aggrappata al davanzale della finestra, le unghie tanto conficcate nel legno da provare quasi dolore, mentre ascolta i suoni un po’ gracchianti del vecchio mangiadischi alle sue spalle ed osserva il mondo sparire davanti ai suoi occhi.

Tre giorni.

Qualcuno inizia già ad andarsene.

Trentasei ore fa Alan Boyd è sparito dalla città, la sua lettera rossa tra le mani ed il suo zaino scuro sulle spalle, spedito chissà dove, forse in Patagonia, forse nel Potosì, forse da nessuna parte — non sarebbe la prima volta che si usa una migrazione per coprire una condanna, Elena lo sa ma non si azzarda a pensarlo troppo forte per paura che Fred capisca.

Come al solito nessun saluto, perché in certe situazioni non si può salutare, i sentimenti ingombrano quando si deve viaggiare leggeri e quelli che gravitavano tra quell’uomo ed il suo migliore amico erano semplicemente troppi, un macigno che si può portare solo in due, godendo anche della cosa.

Ma Fred un saluto lo avrebbe voluto, Elena lo sa, Elena lo capisce osservando la figura del suo amico, un grumo di coperte al centro di un letto in una stanza spoglia.

«Potrebbero averci scoperti, Elena...» aveva detto Fred tra le lacrime, da allora lo aveva ripetuto ogni volta in cui i loro sguardi si incrociavano, l’aveva visto cadere a pezzi ogni volta che si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e fissava il muro di fronte al suo letto, quella macchia di vernice che è tutto quel che gli resta, tutto quel che ha a cui aggrapparsi.

«Al governo non frega un beato cazzo di chi ti scopi, Frederik. » era stata la sua risposta, incerta e forse un po’ troppo dura, e Fred aveva stretto la forchetta fin quasi a sbiancare le nocche.

Mangia molto poco, ultimamente, spera vivamente che non stia cercando di affamarsi, di morire così, di non dare al governo modo di punirla per colpa del suicidio dell'altro — è un posto orribile quello in cui non si può neanche decidere della propria morte, si dicono, ed entrambi non hanno il coraggio di guardarsi negli occhi.

«Però potrebbero essere molto interessati a chi  _ non _ mi scopo, Elena.»

Fred gli era stato affidato come coinquilino, come nuovo compagno, al momento della morte di Bruno: appena sei mesi più giovane di lei, pelle abbronzata e testa rasata, Elena s’era inconsciamente affezionata a lui nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva visto entrare in casa con gli occhi pieni di odio.

Non sarebbe stato facile né bello vivere con lui ed Elena non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

In quel ragazzo non c’era traccia di Bruno: né negli occhi, né nella voce, né nel modo di muoversi.

A Frederik, soprattutto, non importava niente di lei.

Parlava un esperanto stentato, l’accento forte di chi ha sempre vissuto nelle campagne e non ha esercitato la lingua che a scuola. Si muoveva come chi non conosceva i cubicoli: le sue lunghe gambe che cercavano di prendere misure impossibili da calcolare con precisione, ogni passo calibrato per non urtare i pochi, fragili averi di entrambi.

Veniva da qualche parte nell’Est, diceva che neanche lui era ben sicuro della collocazione, ché nelle campagne è tutto relativamente confuso, sfocato, i tributi semplicemente versati allo Stato e non alle varie circoscrizioni.

Chissà com'è non sapere a chi si appartiene.

La vita nelle campagne, ripete spesso, è una merda, ma una merda che sa quasi di libertà.

«Anche se lavoriamo per voi di città, anche se non ricordo che ho mai avuto una lampadina in casa mia.» 

Non era stato difficile andarsene: aveva solo ricevuto una lettera perché migrasse fin lì per prendere una vedova da sposare essendo già due anni in ritardo per gli standard governativi. Fred aveva preso le sue cose ed era partito di notte senza salutare i suoi fratelli, senza baciare in fronte suo padre, era semplicemente sparito come normalmente spariscono le persone.

Non dovrebbe essere solito, le dice la coscienza, e invece lo è eccome.

Il matrimonio era stato celebrato appena un mese dopo, nella spartana semplicità dei matrimoni civili, solo promesse e leggi e nient’altro, due testimoni scelti tra le uniche persone con la fedina penale completamente intonsa presenti nel loro palazzo.

Si era sposata per la seconda volta a ventidue anni, aveva di nuovo indossato il suo tailleur grigio ed era entrata nella piccola sala scortata da un gendarme stringendo tra le mani la Costituzione.

Carta straccia, per quel che la riguarda.

Il suo dono nuziale per il suo futuro marito, per quel che invece riguardava lo Stato.

Avevano consumato il matrimonio sotto agli occhi di una guardia nell’oscurità totale di una notte di febbraio, il gelo sulla loro pelle nuda, una mutua assenza di piacere.

Da allora non si erano quasi più toccati, non nel senso più intimo, avevano lasciato che i loro corpi esistessero uno lontano dall’altro, Fred si era proposto di continuare a pagare per lei la multa.

«Non c’è niente che non funziona dentro di te.» l’aveva rassicurata ormai tanto tempo fa, guardandola con gli stessi occhi arrabbiati che aveva durante il loro primo incontro ormai due anni prima.

Alan era comparso nell’equazione solo qualche mese più tardi ed aveva trasformato l’incognita in un numero, ogni punto interrogativo in una risposta.

Alan era come Bruno e Fred, come lei, era condannato ad una vita triste perché fatta d’amore — un amore perverso, certo, e sterile, assolutamente inutile per lo Stato, assolutamente nocivo per il corpo.

Aveva deciso in quel momento che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per permettergli di viverlo, di essere sovversivo, gli avrebbe donato i suoi giorni più giovani affinché fosse felice. Ha ventotto anni, Elena, ma sente che la sua vita è già finita da molto, troppo tempo, dentro è già una di quelle anziane che vengono lasciate a marcire dentro i grandi e sterili ospedali bianchi degli anelli centrali, scarti di una società operosa che non ha che quel non-luogo per dare una fine, fin troppo spesso indegna, alla vita di chi s’è prodigato giorno per giorno.

Elena brama quella fine, osserva quelle finestre ancora accese nel secondo anello, appena visibili dal suo appartamento nel settimo, e a volte pensa davvero di farla finita, di fingere di sporgersi per fumare la sua sigaretta e cadere accidentalmente giù, smettere di vivere, o forse ridursi a qualcosa che a malapena respira ed attendere lì, tra le mura bianche, la sua fine.

Era rimasta solo per Fred e lui lo sapeva, in cambio gli aveva solo chiesto di darle un figlio, così che potesse restare, così che non fosse costretto ad un’altra migrazione, così da regalargli un alibi.

Fred era stato inamovibile.

Ora quel ragazzone è solo un inutile bozzolo di coperte, un corpo singhiozzante, una sagoma indefinita contro il muro sporco dentro ad un letto che condividono solo per darsi calore e lo vede, per la prima volta, per quel che è: una persona.

A volte è difficile ricordare che lo è anche lei.

Fred la odia per questo, per la sua impersonalità, per il modo che ha di dimenticare che esiste qualcosa oltre alla mera corporeità, per tutto quello che, sostiene, in lei non esiste più.

«Mi sembra inutile affezionarmi a te.» aveva confessato, con non poca fatica, tremando nonostante il caldo asfissiante di un'estate troppo lunga «Non ti stai impegnando per restare, sarà di nuovo come con Bruno.» era stata la sua spiegazione.

Quella stessa notte la ronda aveva bussato a casa loro ed avevano dovuto smettere di parlarne, s’erano fatti trovare avvinghiati contro il tavolo della cucina, i gendarmi se n’erano andati quindici minuti dopo, forse convinti dal loro teatrino, portando via i cani.

Da allora Fred era cambiato, si era forse ammorbidito, le aveva presentato Alan nella sua divisa di impiegato ed avevano suggellato un muto patto che li aveva fatti andare avanti per anni, nell’omertoso silenzio di chi sa senza poter ammettere di sapere, e si erano guadagnati una vita forse non tranquilla o appagante, ma soddisfacente, equilibrata.

Fred l’aveva capita, lei lo aveva già fatto da parecchio, si erano incontrati a metà strada ed ora potevano rimanere al confine osservandosi da vicino, tendendosi la mano nel momento del bisogno.

Osserva l’ultimo schermo spegnersi, il silenzio assoluto che la inchioda al pavimento mentre schiaccia il mozzicone contro il davanzale. La pietra è ormai annerita da anni di sigarette lasciate lì a decomporsi. Nell’oscurità più totale solo le pallide luci dei gendarmi creano minuscoli sentieri luminosi. 

«Hai mai visto le lucciole? » aveva chiesto qualche mese prima Fred, seduto sulla sedia poco lontano, mentre affilava i coltelli malconci della cucina in vista della razione mensile di carne.

Sarebbe stata più abbondante, da lì in avanti, Fred si era detto soddisfatto.

Elena aveva scosso la testa, si era voltata per vederlo sorridere nella penombra, uno stirare le labbra condito di genuina nostalgia, di una manciata di sentimenti che non aveva mai visto sul viso del suo coinquilino, del suo  _ amico _ .

«Sono l’unica cosa che fa luce la notte nella campagna. Tutto buio e poi tanti puntini di luce. Tipo stelle. Se la notte ti svegli ed hai paura guardi loro e poi tranquillo. Se in città il buio ti spaventa apri gli occhi, vedi i gendarmi e la paura diventa di più.»

Il suo esperanto è migliorato, nota Elena, eppure ha ancora un modo strano di legare le parole, di farle sue, non l’ha mai sentito parlare fluentemente se non con Alan, mentre cerca di togliersi qualsiasi accento e di dimostrarsi interessante, pronto.

«Alan è tanto  _ studio _ .» le aveva confidato, passandosi le mani sulla faccia in un moto di imbarazzo, e lei aveva sorriso pungolandolo con la forchetta, gli aveva rivolto uno dei suo rari sorrisi nonostante gli occhi fossero ancora fissi su quel che stava bollendo.

«Alan è anche tanta bellezza, caro il mio Fred.»

«Magari troppa.»

«No, non direi troppa. Anche tu sei  _ tanta bellezza _ .» 

Fred non aveva replicato, le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla testa e l'aveva mutamente ringraziata con quel tocco distratto e gentile.

Chiude la finestra attenta a non fare rumore, i piedi scalzi che incontrano il pavimento freddo e l’odore di quel che hanno cucinato che rimane impregnato nelle pareti, nel legno vecchio dei mobili, nel giacchetto di lana consunta che indossa sopra al pigiama troppo leggero.

Chissà se anche lei è  _ tanta bellezza _ .

Fred sostiene di sì.

Lo vede muoversi sotto all’ammasso di coperte, il suo lungo corpo silenzioso che poggia i piedi a terra, rabbrividisce, gli regala uno sguardo chiaro ed interrogativo.

«Piccoletto?» indica la sua pancia con l’indice, il piccolo rigonfiamento che è diventato appena più evidente sotto alla stoffa sottile, la cosa che sta crescendo dentro di lei ancora immobile, dicono i medici che non inizierà a sentirla che fra qualche mese, probabilmente un paio.

«Piccoletto sta bene. Dorme. Adesso mi sa che andrò a dormire anche io.» 

«Non guardi le lucciole, stasera?»

Scuote la testa, Elena, il mangiadischi che si spegne mentre la corrente viene staccata anche per i civili: questa sera niente notiziario, com’è normale che sia prima delle migrazioni, quando il popolo ha solo voglia di ascoltare un disco per l'ultima volta, leggere un libro, fare la conta di cosa lasciare e cosa tenere.

«Stasera i gendarmi possono fare la ronda senza di me. Devo godermi il sonno finché non nasce questo coso.»

Fred annuisce, scopre le coperte perché lei possa sedersi, l'aiuta a tirare su le gambe anche se ancora non ce n'è bisogno — Fred si è dimostrato premuroso, forse alla pelle ci tiene davvero.

Intuisce la sagoma dell'altro stendersi accanto a lei, passarle un braccio intorno alla vita, un dito che sale ad accarezzarle uno zigomo con aria assente, pensierosa.

«Alan non è sparito, vero?»

Fred respira pesantemente, mormora un impercettibile “No” che le fa stringere la mano dell'altro, chiudere gli occhi fin quasi a vedere strani sprazzi di luce dietro le palpebre.

Come i fuochi d'artificio che ha visto per l'ultima volta da bambina, appena alla fine della guerra, quelli di cui non aveva potuto godere perché il ricordo dell'artiglieria, delle bombe oltre gli schermi, erano ancora impressi a fuoco dentro di lei.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, sente qualcosa che non sia cieco rancore, si volta tra le braccia dell'altro per poterlo guardare in faccia nonostante non sia possibile decifrare i suoi lineamenti, le mani che vagano nell'ombra.

«Non ti chiederò dove.» mormora e lo sente rilassarsi sotto alle sue dita, un fremito leggero, la stretta che si fa appena più presente.

«Oltre gli schermi, Elena. Dietro c'è ancora qualcosa...»

 

 

Stanno ballando al centro della stanza, lentamente e senza sapere bene dove stanno mettendo i piedi, oscillando al suono d'una musica immaginaria. 

Sente sulle labbra il sapore della perdita, Elena, sotto alle mani la consistenza dell'assenza, il rumore del silenzio.

Per quanto abbiano tentato, non è bastato.

Domani ci sarà una lettera anche per lei, la vedrà sul pavimento di fronte alla porta, la sentirà annunciarsi dalla buchetta cigolante.

Asciuga le lacrime con un gesto veloce, lascia che Fred la faccia volteggiare tra le sue braccia, che la tratti come la giovane donna che è e che meritava di essere tra le braccia di un uomo che potesse amarla.

Fred, a modo suo, l'ha fatto — non abbastanza, purtroppo, non in tempo.

Dopomani Fred morirà.

Lo sanno entrambi senza bisogno di parlarsi: partirà domani lasciandosi dietro la sua vita, Bruno, i ricordi, Fred e i suoi vinili.

Alan non è sparito, è solo  _ uscito _ .

Fuori l'oscurità ha mangiato anche l'ultima speranza, non rimangono che brandelli, lei e quella creatura che ancora non fa conoscere la sua esistenza non saranno che le prossime.

«Se in Patagonia vedi le lucciole, Elena, salutale da parte mia.»

 


End file.
